Scènes manquantes
by CryingAlice
Summary: Scènes courtes écrites en forme de fragments du voyage de la communauté vécus sous l’angle de vision d’un personnage Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn


Scènes manquantes.

Cette nouvelle est écrite en forme de fragments du voyage de la communauté vécus sous l'angle de vision d'un personnage…Ils ne respectent pas l'ordre chronologique et ne sont pas écrits à la 1° personne…Pas de slash, ou autre romance…Peut-être un peu angst, mais rien de méchant, juste les doutes de personnages vivant un voyage éprouvant…

_Legolas…_

_Entre Fangorn et le Rohan._

-…Il a peur de vous, Aragorn…

Un ronflement. Legolas secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur le feu. Parfois, entre les ronflements caverneux du nain, le vent lui amenait des bribes de paroles échangées entre Gandalf et Aragorn. Il connaissait maintenant assez le rôdeur pour connaître le sujet de la conversation. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Gandalf, mais l'issu du conflit lui semblait si lointaine, si improbable. Doucement, il se mit à chanter en sa langue.

Il sentit bien avant de le voir le rôdeur revenir et s'asseoir en fasse de lui, s'emmitouflant dans sa cape, l'air préoccupé. Gandalf était toujours sur le promontoire à regarder l'horizon rougeoyant. Les yeux sombres du rôdeur croisèrent les siens. L'elfe lui sourit doucement, forme d'encouragement. Aragorn se leva et se rapprocha de lui, pour venir s'asseoir à ses cotés.

-J'ignore ce que Gandalf espère trouver au Rohan. Livrer bataille : à quoi bon ? Si Frodo et Sam périssent, comment pourrions-nous aider ?

Intuitivement, l'elfe comprit que c'était de réconfort dont l'homme avait besoin, pas de réponse à ses questions. Cependant, il ne savait trop que faire pour soulager Aragorn. Il prit donc pour parti de tenter de répondre tout de même.

-Nous gagnons du temps.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Que sais-je…Peut-être pour permettre à Frodo d'aller plus avant ? Mithrandir semble penser ainsi.

L'humain lui jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit…

-Qu'ai-je dit ? Demanda Legolas surpris.

-Rien…

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe. Comme la plupart de ceux de sa race, Legolas n'aimait ni ne comprenait les contacts physiques. Mais identifiant encore une fois confusément le besoin de réconfort de son ami, il le laissa faire. Aragorn le regarda longuement, puis sourit une nouvelle fois et se leva.

-Merci d'être avec nous…Legolas Vertefeuille.

-Mellon-nin…Murmura l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils prêt à demander des explications.

-Bonne nuit.

Et le rôdeur d'aller s'allonger au coté du nain.

-Tout va bien, Legolas ? Demanda Gandalf un instant plus tard en trouvant l'elfe songeur, regardant ses camarades dormir.

-Oui…

Le magicien s'assit de l'autre coté du feu et alluma sa pipe. L'elfe regardait maintenant les étoiles. Puis son regard azuré se posa sur lui. Gandalf y lut la tristesse et la sagesse, les deux se confondant pour former ce maelström si particulier des elfes. Mais il y avait autre chose…

-Qu'y a t'il ?

-Mithrandir…puis-je vous poser une question… ?

-Vous venez de le faire mais rien ne vous empêche de recommencer.

L'elfe eut un léger sourire qui s'effaça assez vite.

-A quoi ressemble la mort ?

Gandalf resta songeur un instant.

-Voilà une question surprenante de votre part, Legolas.

-Vous avez raison, c'est idiot, je m'en excuse.

La voix grave de Gandalf l'interrompit.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne répondrais pas, maître elfe. Mais vous foulez la terre depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Et la foulerait probablement bien après moi. La mort, c'est un passage, un abîme…

-S'y sent-on seul ?

Gandalf observa un instant le beau visage lui faisant face.

-Non. Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi vous posez-vous ces questions, Legolas, immortel, vous n'y serait pas confronter.

L'autre secoua ses longues mèches blondes.

-Nous pouvons tous mourir demain. De plus…(il regarda les dormeurs) j'aimerai savoir où ils iront quand ils…

Il se trouva incapable de continuer.

-Quand ils ne seront plus là. Finit le mage.

-Oui…Confirma doucement l'elfe.

-La tristesse ne sied pas aux bels gens. Ayez foi, Legolas. Ne désespérez jamais. Aragorn et les autres auront besoin de vous, de vous sûr et déterminé.

-Vous avez raison…

L'elfe se remit à chanter en regardant le feu.

Gimli… 

La bataille du gouffre avait laissé un goût à la fois enivrant et amer dans la bouche du nain. Nombreux étaient les hommes qui y avaient péris et nombreux étaient ceux qui en étaient sortis blessés. Mais ils avaient vaincu. Contre tout espoir. Contre toute logique. Gimli passa une main sur son bandage en réfléchissant. D'après ce qu'Aragorn semblait penser, le plus dur était à venir. Avait-il bien fait de quitter le mont solitaire ? Il n'en était pas sur. Mais après tout, le Mordor avait essayé de les acheter. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de son coffre à ce souvenir. Il se mit à marcher au milieu de l'herbe verte. D'ici il pouvait entendre les hommes vivants parler et rire. Il entendait parfois la voix profonde et prenante d'Aragorn, qui parlait avec Gandalf, sans doute de leur départ prochain pour Orthanc et vers ce damné Sarumane. Le rôdeur avait fait un excellent travail avec sa blessure. Il ne sentait plus rien du tout. Oui, il avait l'étoffe d'un grand Roi des Hommes. Un dont la légende dépasserait les temps et ne disparaîtrait jamais. Un dont les chants rapporteraient les exploits et les miracles. Une voix claire et envoûtante rappela à Gimli la présence de Legolas auprès de son ami humain. Sans trop vouloir se l'avouer, le nain avait été profondément soulagé de le voir après la bataille. L'elfe était devenu en l'espace de quelque temps immensément important à ses yeux. Et par sa présence, et par ses paroles, taquines ou sérieuses, sages ou simplement reposantes, l'archer réussissait par quelque elfique magie à calmer les angoisses et les peurs qui parfois assaillaient le nain dans les heures les plus sombres de leur périple. En échange de cela, Gimli lui faisait découvrir des choses, des idées, que les elfes avaient oublié au court de leurs longues années de vie. Oui, ils partageaient tous les deux une relation infiniment riche et complexe.

Gimli cessa de marcher pour regarder l'horizon. L'évocation de Legolas avait réveillé en son cœur un autre souvenir aussi lumineux. Galadriel. Il n'existait rien de plus beau, quoique puissent en penser ses congénères, que la Dame de Lorien. Le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait était là, avec lui. Et si son destin était de mourir dans cette guerre, alors, il l'emporterait dans la tombe et ne regretterait pas la vie qui lui avait donné l'honneur de rencontrer la plus merveilleuse créature de ce monde. En y réfléchissant, cette rencontre avait été le pilier de sa relation fraternelle avec Legolas. Seul le Sinda pouvait comprendre son amour et son admiration pour la sage et puissante sorcière du bois doré.

Qu'avait-il été avant de passer les frontières de la lothlorien ?…Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Balin. Maintenant, il comprenait, il comprenait ce que l'avidité des Nains avait libéré, le Balrog, il comprenait que malgré son ardent désir de donner à la Moria une nouvelle jeunesse, Balin n'aurait pu y arriver. Mais maintenant que cette créature de l'enfer était morte…Peu lui importait. Les grottes du gouffre de Helm étaient bien plus magnifiques. Pourrait-il un jour s'y installer, y bâtir son propre domaine, dans la paix… ?

Il ne devait pas être le seul à la désirer, cette paix. Mais avant qu'on puisse l'entrevoir, il y aurait beaucoup à faire et beaucoup à subir.

-Gimli ?

Le nain ne se tourna pas. Un frôlement d'air lui apprit que Legolas était maintenant près de lui.

-Regarde Legolas, souffla-t-il en désignant les montagnes et la forêt, regarde ce que nous avons traversé. Combien de sang encore à verser pour que le mal soit repoussé ? Combien de temps avant que tout ceci ne disparaisse ?

L'elfe ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à voir le nain si contemplatif et d'une humeur aussi sombre, surtout après une victoire. Cependant, bien sûr, Legolas le comprenait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire mon ami, murmura-t-il, seul le temps nous l'apprendra.

Gimli tourna son regard sur le visage fin et sublime à son coté. Les elfes étaient beaux. Mais tout ce qui avait été fait de beau dans ce monde semblait devoir disparaître. Le monde changeait. Bientôt, tout ce que Gimli aimait serait de toutes façons irrémédiablement perdues que ce soit dans la victoire ou dans la défaite. L'automne était tombé sur le troisième âge. Legolas tourna ses yeux lumineux vers lui et les ancra dans les siens. Gimli y lu que l'elfe aussi ruminait en son for intérieur de sombres pensées.

_Aragorn_.

Aragorn ferma les yeux un instant avec un soupir. La mort de Gandalf avait coûté beaucoup à toute la compagnie, mais il en était sans doute, avec Frodo, le plus affecté. Maintenant c'était à lui de guidé la communauté de l'anneau. Il pourrait aller jusqu'à Parth Galen facilement grâce à l'aide de la Dame de Lorien et de son compagnon Celeborn. Mais après ? Qu'avait prévu Gandalf ?

Si vous passez par la Moria, prenez garde… 

Il ne l'avait pas écouté, et pourtant l'héritier d'Isildur l'avait prévenu. Mais la mort du mage portait aussi un coup à son cœur. Son si vieil ami. Des souvenirs assairant le rôdeur et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir les laisser couler leur langueur apaisante en son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Les autres avaient trop besoin de lui. Les autres…Frodo surtout à bien y réfléchir. Mais où aller ? D'abord par le Gondor ? Ou d'abord par L'Emin muil ? Il ne savait pas. Non. Ce serait à Frodo de décider. Et ce qu'allait devenir la communauté…ah, il ne pouvait le prévoir. Trop de facteurs étaient en jeu. Boromir…


End file.
